War Storm (Kings Cage continued)
by WhispersCrow
Summary: So this is basiclly an entire fanfic about what happens after Kings cage. Red queen belongs to Victoria Aveyard. In this story, I will try to include all three Marecal, Maven and Mare and just Mare. I myself am a personal just Mare and Maven and Mare shipper but I will try to do justice to all. I will try to update every two days if a lot of people want to read this.
1. Walk in the forest

Despite the betrayal of Cal, I do not stop running. I might even do it more now. Every morning, earlier than sunrise I drag myself out of bed and to the washroom. The temporary room the Samos have given me is small, just like the cell Maven threw me into rot. I never bother to close the door at night, giving myself a feeling of freedom. Just like when I run. I will dress in familiar clothing back when I was just Mare Barrow. Loose fitted shirts and dull sweatpants.

I start with a few exercises near the small pond situated near the front entrance of the estate. Once my body is nicely warmed up, I jog around the estate, eyeing the beautiful and intricate garden that surrounds it. There is a large metal fence surrounding it all, keeping me closed in. Which is why I don't just run in the walls.

Ever since I left Whitefire and tasted freedom I have never stopped drugging myself with it. Everybody knows I leave the estate, and beyond the guarded the soldiers. Who is to argue with the little lightning girl?

As I run, I slip through a small hole of the fence in the back I requested Cal burn for me. It was strange, after him picking the crown we hadn't spoken for a month. And when we finally did, it was to secretly burn another's property. We did not speak much when he did, he simply nodded to my request, did as I asked and left. I have not spoken to him since.

I brush away the memories, filling my lungs with the fresh minty air outside the estate. This was my time to run, relax, not dwell on the past. I focus on the fact that Evangeline and her family have seen to it to give the scarlet guard a place to train and sleep. It should surprise me, yet it doesn't. Not since Evangeline freed me back in Whitemore. That truly phased me.

Once again I find my mind trailing back to Whitefire and all, the pain. 6 months. 6 months of him. His icy blue eyes, his jet black hair that curled beautifully behind his ears, the way he smiled was venomous, yet crooked as cals. And his menacing obsession, of me.

As I attempt to brush away the thoughts, realization sets in. I glance around me, noticing I'm lost. The woods here are deep and dark. The trees near the estate were smaller, bushier and paler. I shrug it off, feeling lost like this was a nice feeling. Not like when you don't know who you are. But when you feel freedom in a place you've never been to before.

Instead of jogging, I decided to walk, slowly keeping my steps aligned with my calming heartbeat. The sun still hadn't risen. In Fact, it shouldn't. Not for the next fes hours. Unlike most mornings, Id gotten up even earlier than 5 am. Perhaps 11 pm. I don't know why, but I had that feeling. Like I needed to get out even earlier.

I start jogging again, then sprint, feeling the wind rustle through my loose hair. I tire myself out an hour later, leaning onto a tree in the moonlight. I slid down, curling up into a ball and sleeping.

...

I awake to someone spent winning their fingers through my hair. His long fingers are familiar, and I wonder what Cals doing here.

"Don't tell them." I tell Cal. Don't tell them I snuck out of the estate.

"Tell them what?" His voice sounds lighter for some reason as he continues to weave his fingers through my hair.

"Don't tell them I snuck out. Infact, could you put me down now?" He chuckles softly as he ignores my request and keeps walking.

"Cal, I said put me down" His fingers stop midway through my hair. Hes stiff now no longer moving. I try to squirm out of his arms, yet my eyes are still shut. No, they're open. Everything is black as I scream, scratching at my eyes as though it could restore my vision. I realize it was not Cal, but him who was comforting me.

As soon as Maven releases his tight grip, I run. I stretch out my hands in front of my, hoping I would not hit something. I was not so lucky. I banged my head forcefully against a piece of metal. At Least I think metal, before my mind blots out.

…

My eyes are still clouded when I open them. I can feel the bark I sit upon, where I had banged my head. I stretch out my arms, trying to feel my environment when I notice it is not natural bark I sit upon. It is wood that has been sanded down to a floor. Around my wrists is the heavy feeling I wish to never have used again. I scream, violently, attempting to tear away the silent stone when my vision slowly begins to return. I can make out faint light, yet everything is still fuzzy. Not until the bumps come do I realize I am in a moving carriage. A moving prison.

"Did you have a good little sleep?" I punch where Mavens voice is coming from, still unable to see. He chuckles a hollow laugh that sends chills down my spine. I throw another prunch , this time he catches it, twirling me into his arms like a dance. He swings me around like we once danced in his ballroom, this time without music, i play along until I feel his knee cap brush against my leg. I grab his hands around my waist, twisting them as he gives a yelp. I kick him hard in the shins and he backs away, the heat getting hotter in the carriage. I nearly feel tiny sparks from his fire on me before he calms himself. I hear him, brushing himself off before opening the carriage door.

"I'll say goodbye to Cal for you". I can hear the smirk as he opens the door. Without thinking, I bolt to the sound hoping to run outside. As I jump out. The carriage Maven managed to catch me midair. His hands are tight around my wrists as I lay hanging outside a moving carriage. His voice stays. The same, laughing at his little toy. "Be a good little girl while I'm gone.l With that he tosses me back into the carriage, closing the door behind him.


	2. A Fine Rose

My eyes are blacking out from darkness to light as they try to regain sight. I bet Maven drugged me, making me temporarily blind. It angers me less than the fact that this carriage is taking me farther and farther away every second and I'm helpless about it. I don't want to think about what Maven will do to my family.

In pure rage, I kick and screech in the carriage before it comes to a halt. I listen to the door sliding open as heavy footsteps enter my prison. They quickly close hurry to me before stabbing me with a needle. I punch them blindly. No this time I can see. I stare into his deep green eyes and hand that holds the syringe he inject in my seconds ago.

"I can see" I say stupidly. The man nods at me, then begins to leave. Is he an ally? To find out, I grab his arm before he has the time to leave. His deep brown hair sways as he turns to look at me. He continues to unlock the silent stone, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Who are you?" It comes out as a growl, low and menacing. I can't help but not trust him. Not after White fire, even if he restored my vision. It can all be another trick. The silent stone drops to the ground with a thud.

"What a fine rose you have become, Mare:" my hand drops at his coolness, letting him leave me alone. I wait until he is out of my sight before leaving the carriage. The person driving it is long gone. The horse remains, and I hope onto him. His fur is sleek, and he carries armour with the Calore symbol atop.

...

It's harder to ride a horse than I thought, but this one is well mannered and behaved. The horse gallops to the sound of gunfire. I bet that is where the estate is. Maven is most probably attacking the rift right now.

I kick the horse harder. Hoping it will run faster, and it does. It goes at such a fast speed my eyes are drooping at the harsh wind running through my hair. The horse comes to a stop as a dead body lays in front of us. His clothes are of house Samos. I waste no time, trotting past his body. _I will come back and bury him properly._ I tell myself. Yet all the same I doubt it. Who know how many more dead bodies there will be that we shall lose count?

My horse hurries to the battle field where blood is flying everywhere. From the safety, hidden in the trees J watch fire against fire. Cal and Maven are fighting head on, their fire blazing. Everyone is on the other side of the estate fighting, careful not to get burned from the Calore brothers. I dismount the horse before pushing him away from the battlefield. I push him so he can run away from this massacre. He hesitates like a well trained mare before running off into the forest.

I can feel my cheeks going red. It is getting hotter every fire Maven and Cal throw at each other. They are equal to each other in power it would seem by their bodies. Cal, muscled by the months being in the guard and trained to be king. Next to him, Maven will always seem tinier. A shadow. Yet his powers say other wise. He's been training for this moment. His flames looks equally as deadly as Cals. I tear my eyes away from them to find Farley going hand to hand combat with a silver. With a flick of my wrist, the silver is shocked by my lighting. He falls to the ground as Farley nods at me before rushing off to go attack someone else.

I follow her, joining the fight. It is total chaos. Both red, silvers and new bloods fighting to kill. I reach out to the electricity inside me, feeling it's living pulse. I let it out in a ferocious roar, sizzling at least 30 men. Their bodies lie cold on the ground, joining other dead corpses. Behind me, a swift grabs my arms twisting them.

"Barrow" he hisses. His hands are stern keeping me in a locked position. "Your supposed to be 10 miles away by now!" I shake him up with a bolt of electricity. He jumps off me in surprise before I send another bolt his way. He doges easily before running off.

Guess they are scarcer of the lightning girl then I thought. I continue frying up other people in hopes of winning this battle. Yet the only thing I've won is more blood on my hands.

Before I know it, more of Mavens soldiers arrive at once. All the same, we continue fighting. The stench of dead corpses and smoke fills my lungs. My energy is draining the more I use my lightning. I rush to he side, finding Ella drawing upon lightning from the sky. She strikes menacingly in the middle sending dozens of burned bodies in the air. There is no assurance hat some of those bodies weren't with the guard.

"Damn it!" Ella yells to me as we watch each other's back as other soldiers attempt to kill us. "There's too many of them!" Her voice is getting lost in the cites of war as others die in the battlefield.

"Well be lucky if a handful of the guard survives!" I don't need to tell her that as we watch friends getting injured in the battlefield.

My lightning damages across the battlefield knocking out a soldier who stabbed somebody. I go closer to see Kilorn with a knife sticking straight out his thigh. He gets of the ground with strangled breaths.

I yell, pushing past corpses to get to him. I grab his arm, steadying his body against mine. His breaths are heavy as he tries to joke around.

"Well this sucks" I roll my eyes at him as I run to the side of the field. It's less bloody here as I hide him next to the bushes.

"Stay here until I find help." He gets up with a low moan.

"I'm fine." I barely pay attention to the hot tire that passes by me until pale fingers land on my mouth, muffling my screams.


	3. Poisonous Blades

His hands are surprisingly warm. Around him, I've always felt a cold aura. His grip is tight, yet I manage to kick him in the shins before I whirl around and see it is not Maven at all. One of the new bloods Maven had recruited back when I was at Whitefire. His power, to create fire without a flame maker bracelet.

I grab his hand before he has he chance to send a fireball my way. His form is sloppy, Ibcould knock him out any second. Instead I keep my grip on him.

"Join us. We can help you." His eyes tell me he wants to, but he shakes his head.

"It's to late for that now." He struggles to free himself. But I manage to send a bolt to him, his body seizing up before hitting the round. I don't have time to check his pulse before more soldiers come to attack me. No, they are trying to knock me out to imprison me once again. I bet their king has ordered to catch me, alive.

It's getting harder to attack. Half of these soldiers must be lakelanders. And not all the SG is here at the rift. We are vastly outnumbered before I hear Farley call out to retreat.

I obey after sending one last web of lightning to the soldiers, giving my last bit of energy away before I feel a sharp jab in my chest. I turn to see a red, his eyes wide in fear of me. His hands tremble as he holds a sword that had been plunged into my body.

Red blood, my blood coats the blade. I don't have energy to send lighting his way, so I punch him square in the face before he takes of, fleeing from me.

I sigh, as I make my way back to Kilorn. He has taken out the knife in his body and is patched up with his shirt. He takes one look at me before panicking, quickly grabbing me in his arms.

"I can walk on my own." I groan. He shakes his head pointing his chin at my side. I remove my hands from the wound where the sword is still sticking out. Blood is dropping like a waterfall from the wound. At this rate, I will die from blood lose.

Reluctantly, I grab the handle of the sword before attempting to pull it out. I quickly let go, moaning in pain. Kilorn takes it this time, yanking it out. I give a loud scream before he hushed me.

Quickly, Kilorn grabs a shirt from a corpse and wraps it around my chest. I feel horrible for wearing a dead mans shirt, yet I have no choice. We rush to the retreating Scarlet guard, fleeing with them.

We enter the estate, going downstairs to a secret tunnel and train. There are no less than 100 of us, so boarding a massive train is easy. Me and Kilorn find a seat and sit as I moan in pain.

Farley soon finds us, obviously upset.

"Most of the guard is up south, only 200 members of the guard stayed here." I can tell she is great fly that she left Clara with my family up south. All the same, the rift fled when Maven and his soldiers first came, leaving us to fight alone. This is where Farley gets angry.

"All they want is to protect their precision rebellion, yet they don't honour the treaty we signed!" I calm her down by giving her a seat next to me. I've never seen her so angry.

She looks over at me, realizing the large gash in my side. "I'll be fine" I tell her. She's seen worse and nods yet I feel like I'm being set ablaze. The wound is deep but others lying around us who have deeper cuts are doing just well. Already better than how I feel.

My vision is slowly beginning to blur in and out as into black spots cloud my vision. I hear Kilrons faint voice.

"Are you ok? Mare! You are pouring blood!" As I am about to tell him it is fine, I cough. Blood spurts out of my mouth.

The last thing I see before I go out cold, is my red blood splattered across the trains floor.

My eyes adjust to the lighting that pours in through the window. The room is painted a faded pink with stains covering the wall. I sit up from the bed I lay against, my chest throbbing as I do so. To my side is a couch. It's ripped up and faded like the drapes that barely keep the light out the room. Kilorns sitting on it. As well as Cal. I forgot he too must have retreated on the train. Kilorn notices me waking up first and rushes to my side. He touches my forehead, checking my temperature.

"How you feeling?" I groan in reply and he chuckles softly. But it's an empty laugh, so fake that it worries me.

"What happened?" Now Cal has joined me at my bedside, but I only keep my eyes on Kilorn.

"You were stabbed." Kilorn starts.

"I know that you dimwit," I say light heartedly, trying to keep this conversation away from being morbid and dark. It works, getting a small laugh out of Kilorn and a smile from Cal. "I mean how'd we get here. And where exactly is here?"

"Apparently Maven knew about the train. We were raised before we even got halfway to our destination. On the run since. The guard that was at the rift split into several smaller groups so it would be harder to track us. About 15 of us found this abandoned village and are seeking refuge in it. Since most of the guard was up south and not at the rift, we don't have as many resources. Or healers. And we are lost too without the train or maps. It's going to be a lot harder going up south now." Cal tells me. It's a lot to take in, but I do. I slowly get up from the bed, with Cal and Kilorn hovering over me like I might shatter any second.

"Give it a break," I say, annoyed, "I'm fine. I just need a walk." Before either of them can protest, I leave the small hut and close the door behind me. I take small strides towards the forest that surrounds the village. I hold my head up high, trying to look as though I'm not in pain .

Once I reach the thick woods, I give up the act. I clench my chest in pain and grunt as I keep walking. My vision is cloudy yet I keep going. I don't know where to but away from everything else so I can think.

I hear little trickles of water and go as fast as my body will let me towards a small stream. I follow the sounds of water and it leads me to a tiny stream where I quickly strip of my clothes and plung into the water. It's lukewarm, and I swim around a bit before trying to clean out my wound. It hurts with ever touch, but if I dont clean it out, it will get infected. I can tell someone already attempted to clean it out but did a horrible job at it.

The wound is at the side of my chest, and is a bright red as I wash out the dry blood. I even take my shirt to rub the access blood off my body, then proceed to wash my clothes in the water before laying it across the rocks around the stream to dry off. I let myself relax now that my injury is somewhat cleaned. I can't guarantee it's fully sanitized: After all, I didn't even use soap. I sit myself on the rocks. My legs are in the water yet my wound is above. It stings far too much to put in the water.

As I began to finally relax, the sting in my chest calming down, I hear a rustle in the forest. My natural instinct is hiding under the water. It was a stupid choice because I come up for air and see who was in the forest. At the rocks near the edge of the lake stands Cameron. Her hair is loose and messy as she examines my chest as I get up from the water.

"Sorry, I didn't clean it out so well." I nod at her, not minding. Others shouldn't have to take care of me. I suddenly feel bare when a cool wind hits me. Cameron notices and grabs my half dried clothes.

"Cal sent me to look for you." She says calmly. She knows what happened between us. Practically everyone does. But the fact doesn't stop me from jumping a bit when I relieve she knows.

"Cal she grow up and get me himself. Or I don't know, leave me alone?" She laughs quietly at my anger.

"I'll be sure to tell him that. Your wound though is too bad for you to be walking around. And your clothes are still soggy. Wait for me, I'll fetch some we found at the village." I only nod as I watch her go back into the forest.

Once she is out of sight, I slip on my damp clothes and walk further away from the village until I realize I'm lost. Just like when I took that hike outside the estate at the rift. I smile emptily at the thought and continue my walk.

The forest becomes denser and denser before it opens up to a footpath. Curiously gets the best of me when I decide to follow it. My chest hurts more now. No, now my entire upper body throbs with pain. I attempt to brush it off, never stopping my walk on the path. The my legs go stiff and I'm unable to move them. Slowly I lose control of my body as I fall to the ground and start coughing up some blood. The wound itself shouldn't have been to bad, but it feels as though something else is infecting me. Like poison. My eyes widen in fear.

The boy who stabbed me. I remember him. A recruit from the scarlet guard. A new blood with the gift of potion making. And poisons. He must have coated the sword with his poisons, the traitor. I panic, clutching at my chest before I pass out.

 **As you can all tell I am absolutely horrid at writing fight scenes and so forth. But please bear with me and my writing.**

 **I will try and write every second day, so I will publish a new chapter at least 3 times a week. At the same time though, it takes a while to publish a story so it may be late sometimes, sorry about that.**

 **I'm still new to everything so I'm trying to figure out how to reply to comments and other stuff. I'm also trying to write 1k words for each chapter. I'm also thinking about getting an editor. Someone who can just check over grammatical stuff before I publish since im quite busy this month. Please do PM if you are interrelated for this!**

 **Also I'm really grateful when I see review and feedback from you guys so that I can improve more! I saw a recent review asking about the scene where Maven is holding Mare in chapter one. The reader asked for more details and I'm definitely looking into that! I will also try to ensure more details into the story for future chapters!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	4. Lakelanders

I need to stop passing out, I tell myself as I wake up. But being poisoned isn't easy. I'm laying on the ground still, but in another area of the forest. A tanned boy looks at me as I get up from the floor. He calls out for someone as I study his face. Their is a red in his cheek that is unmistakeable. His accent is think, Lakelander. Red lakelander refuge is what he is. And even if he is red, I don't trust him as he hands me a cup of water.

"Drink, please" I ignore his request and put the cup to the side. I clench my chest and attempt to get up but collapse under the pain. He grabs me before I hit the ground, ushering me to sit.

"You are far too ill to move. By the looks of it, you are poisoned." I would probably toss in some sarcasm if the pain didn't make my body ache so much. So remaining silent, I watch as a deep skinned girl comes towards us.

"My sister," he points at her. "Her name is Verdita. I'm Altne. You are?" I decide to use an alias. Who knows if they'll turn me into Maven if they knew who I was.

"Clara Jones" I use Clara's name since it's the first that comes to mind. Altne buys my fake name, yet his sister seems suspicious of me. I don't mind, since I don't quite trust them either.

Altne speaks for his sister, "Sorry, she's not very talkative. Her English isn't too fluent." I nod at this.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. I should leave." I begin to get up, trying to ignore the pain. All the same, Altne sits me back down.

"We found you on the side of our footpath in critical condition. You could've died if we didn't find you." I cut him off.

"And I'm grateful for that, thank you. But I really need to go now."

"If you leave we can't help you. Our late father was a doctor before we fled the Lakelands." I'm surprised at how open he is about his past. "We could slowly help heal you first before you go anywhere." I shake my head at this.

"My family will worry about me." A simple lie. My family doesn't already know where I am. The only people that need to right now is the guard back at the abandoned village.

Altne nods. "Let us come with you." Now it is his sisters turn to shake her head.

Her voice has a thicker accent. "No, Altne. We cannot trust." It's hard to decipher her words under her accent. I look foolish but agree with her.

"You mustn't." I tell Altne as I get up and begin walking. Now that I know for sure there is poison in me, I swear I can feel it coursing through my body. Maybe I'm much too worried and paranoid about it. Despite my protests, he follows me. And his sister follows him.

I get annoyed until I realize I don't know where the village is.

"There is a village somewhere around here," its embarrassing not knowing where you are supposed to go. "Could you lead me there?" Altne sighs deeply then looks at his sister for approval. Verdita shakes her head, giving a no. Despite her disapproval, Altne agrees to take me there if I can lend him and his sister a shelter for a few days. I'm quite certain there are more than enough houses in the village.

I leave out the part where we are a part of the Scarlet Guard and only Farley could allow them to stay with us. And they would have to join us to stay as well.

It is Verdita that helps guide us there. Her strides are bumpy and slow. Her feet move slowly, yet I cannot tell if it's ok purpose or to keep pace with me.

My body had weakens without a proper healer and I find it difficult to navigate. Luckily Altne is by my side, holding me steady with one shoulder.

"

The village is south of here. Being illegal immigrants from Lakelands we thought best not to ask for shelter. But perhaps if they are your people you shall lend us a place to rest for the night!" Altne explains to me while giving a shy smile. I cannot help but feel the guilt creep up on me. After a silent and long excruciatingly painful walk, we begin to see the peeks of the rooftops of small houses.

"There is it." Verdita finally speaks up. We rush as fast as we can, which is slow, to the village before I come to a halt. There is a fire set up with a dozen people surrounding it as they cook food. Yet all I see is the sharp crown that glimmers in the evening sunset.

Maven sits a top his horse, pointing in directions as people follow them. He is sending out sentenials to look for us.

I don't notice Altne speaking to me until after I catch my breath.

"Clara? Are you okay? Clara?"

My voice hitches as I try to speak.

"Is there another village around here?" Altne stares at Verdita, his confused look clearing up.

"Yes, is this not the right one?"

"We need to go. Now. Please we need to hurry to the next village." I plead helplessly.

Altne nods, and I gasp as he picks me up. "You are too weak to walk. If I carry you we could go faster." As much as I hate the idea, I nod because my pride isn't at stake here, the Scarlet Guard is. Altne is surprisingly strong. And Verdita fast as we race through the forest. I cannot help but feel safe as I clutch Altne chest, as we hurry to the village.


	5. Runaways

I barely remember the run to the village. I kept myself as compact as possible in Altnes arms to make it easier for him. I Dug my face deeply into his chest, gripping his tattered shirt. Along the way, I heard Verdita nonstop muttering to herself. Most probably regretting meeting me.

We arrive quicker than expected, as we stay low beneath some trees. I look at the village, not recognizing it until I see Kilorn walking around. What an idiot. Walking around while we are supposed to hide. But I'm not one to judge. I nod to Altne, "This is the one. Thank you." We both blush slightly as Verdita jumps out of the trees and into the village. Kilorn yells at the sight of her before I yell at him to stop. He seems me hiding in the trees and runs over, engulfing me in a hug.

"We were so worried about you! Where did you go?!" I nod my head before shushing him.

"No time to talk. Where's Farley?"

...

We find her with Cal and Cameron sitting in a small house, debating some plans. Cal jumps at the sight of me, Cameron looks away and Farley just sighs.

I had told Altne and Verdita to wait outside the hut with Kilorn, so I sit next to Farley.

"Good to see you back on track Mare." Farley acts as go I hade merely gotten sick, not stabbed. I'm in too much pain to be angry. "Ready to discuss some plans?"

"Maven and his men are just up North here in another village. He sent his men to scout. They are heading this way, right now." Farley shifts uncomfortably at what I had to say. In the corner of my eye Cals jawline becomes former as his body tenses up. I don't speak to him, but Farley and Cameron. Not after what he did to me.

"If we came here on foot in about 10 minutes Maven and his men could already be surrounding us on their horses." I explain.

"We?" Cal repeats my word, turning his head to face Cameron. "I thought you said she ran away alone!"

I cut him off sharply "It is not of your business of who I spend my time with" He needs to remember we are no longer together. He shrinks back a bit, before returning to the subject.

"We have about 20 Scarlet guard members with us. We could travel south to the others in the rift and return. But that could take days without the train." Cameron speaks up.

"It won't matter." Farleys brows furrow in thought. "Right now we need to leave. Gather up the guard, and leave no evidence that anyone has been here." We all shake our heads, leaving the house to alert everyone. I meet up with Altne and Verdita outside.

"Listen, Altne." I begin, but he holds up his hand.

"It's okay. I heard you guys are runaways. But so are we! We could join you!" Verdita is obviously not happy at the thought, but shakes her head in agreement. Safety in numbers.

I keep my mouth shut and just nod. The guard is already by the looks of it to go. There are a small amount of people already ready, with small bags or food with them.

"Need help?" Cal walk over to me, as he sees my hand clutching my chest. Luckily, Altne comes between us.

"It is alright." Altne says as he picks me up. I don't mind, hiding my look of triumph on my face as we turn away from Cal and begin following the guard, running away from the village.


	6. Imagine this is a creative chapter name

I keep checking up on Arne, asking if he is tired holding me after such a long run. Each time he replies with a no, then ashy slime as we continue to run away with the Scarlet Guard.

Although his protests that he is completely fine, I watch as he tires out. He puts me some for a second, as we all stop running to drink wate. I watch as Kilorn comes behind Altne and pats his head. They smile to each other. I take note that they are on good terms with each other.

"You must be tired, Altne. I can carry Mare now." Altne agrees, finally admitting to being tires as he slumps done and takes a seat next to me. Like every past ten minutes, he holds his hand against my forehead, checking my temperature.

His eyes look worried as he calls for Verdita. She comes quickly after having a sip of water. I watch as they both exchange words in a language I do not know. Finally, Altne cups his head in his hands, shaking his head and whispering a few words.

Verdita turns her face to Kilorn now, her eyes as set as stone.

"The poison in her is fast. She only had a few days."

My eyes are blacking out now, and I merely notice Cal walking up to us, his voice frantic before I pass out.

...

I wake up seconds after passing out to see Cal yelling at Altne.

"I thought you said you were a doctor!" At this, Altne shakes his head. The guard is now surrounding us, watching with peering eyes at Cals anger.

"My father was one. He taught us all we knew but we don't have equipment to help her. We are not healers." Altne relies sadly.

Now it is Farleys turn to yell. Her face shows no sadness but her eyes speak enough for me to know she is worried. "Keep moving! If we don't non of us will survive!" Kilorn quickly grabs me as we keep moving. Not before long, night comes and we set up camp. We cannot risk a fire with smoke so we use each others body heat go stay warm. Me and Cameron share a blanket in the cold night.

...

I wake up once more, Cameron no longer in the blanket with me. Instead she is standing upright next to Cal and Kilorn. I'm wrapped tightly in a blanket, resting in Kilorns arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"For what?" I reply my voice quiet.

Cameron looks at me with pure guilt before I feel the arms under me shift. I'm stabbed with a needle, as I watch helplessly at the green fluid being inserted into my body. The last thing I remember is Cals soft kiss against my cheek.

 **ok so it's been a while**

 **sorry about that**

 **anyways this chapter is kinda short**

 **sorry about that aswell**

 **but the reason being is because**

 **1)I'm writing a book**

 **2)I'm trying to put a lot of detail into the next chapter because as you can see, the ending is kinda a plot twist Ian thingy not really a plot twist more like a cliffhanger and now I'm just babblinh**

 **3)Schools busy**

 **But luckily I have a break off from school because of a spring break so yay! I will try my bet to upload the. Ext chapter by Monday but no promise**

 **make sure to leave a review so I know how you guys felt about this chapter!**


	7. Strapped in

**Warning! This chapter contains more mature matter at the end! So please beware!**

My head is spinning. Spinning so violently I can barely see heart is pounding in my eyes and my eyes are blinded by the bright contrast of the white washed walls. My body is numb as I attempt to get up, but I find myself strapped down to the plush soft bed beneath me. I turn my head slowly to the right, my eyes focusing on a woman dressed in white. She holds a syringe in her hand, then proceeds to gently press it into my arm.

I attempt to struggle free, but it is no use. I can barely move under the straps that tie me down. Not to mention that my energy is completely drained. The woman's face is set as stone as she continues to inert another 3 needles into my body. She then proceeds to my legs, slowly lifting up the hospital gown I have on. I scream when she is too far up and she backs away, startled.

"Don't." I worn her with what strength I have left. She shakes her head silently, walking over to a small communication device on the wall.

"As you said, your majesty, she is refusing to allow me to go inject her in certain areas." I cringe at the words "your majesty". It couldn't truly be Maven, could it? Fear sets in. I'm trying so hard to recall what happened but I blacked out after Kilorn apologized. Did they purposely and deliberately hand me in to Maven?

Relief and surprise washes over me as an unnoticed door opens and Kilorn comes rushing in. I catch a glimpse of some Arven guards outside before the door closes. The woman backs away as Kilorn holds my hand, his voice frantic.

I'm too tired to talk, so I let him for me.

"The poison in your body was too much, you would have died without proper healers. We knew the only healers available were those of Mavens. For your life, we made a deal that you be fully healed and well taken care for. In exchange, he would have custody over you. I have to go now. I'm sorry." My eyes widen in fear as recall all those dreadful memories in Whitefire.

"No..." it comes out quietly, and I don't know if Kilorn heard me. Either way, he quickly hugges me before leaving.

I screech and cry as the woman continues to inject me in places I wouldn't allow her to go.

My crying stifles after nearly ten minutes of my pride vanishing into thin air. I haven't ever felt this violated until he comes in. His blue eyes lock with mine as he stares down on me, strapped to this bed. He waves off the woman before taking a seat at the end of my bed. He breaks out of our stare, rubbing his temple at a headache.

"How difficult you are Mare." He chuckles and I twist my face into disgust. "You made Gwens job so much harder to inject you." He comes closer, cupping my jaw into his hand, squeezing tightly as he shakes my head like a child. "If only you would stay quiet." I would cry if I could but I'm too angry to. "Tut tut, don't give me that look. I'm merely saving your life. It was a good choice, you know. Them handing you in. Win-win situation. They got a reward of 500 crowns, and you," he traces little circles on my cheek. "You get to stay here with me." He smiles at my defeat. I spit at him, only making his smile grow wider. "That is no way to treat your saviour."

"Id rather die." My voice trembles.

"Oh, but you don't get to decide what happens here, do you?" He taunts me, reaching for my collarbone. I wince as he traces out the M on my skin.

He notices this, leaning in closer. His breath is softer against my skin then I remember.

"Don't do this Maven." I want to sound strong, but my voice is anything but. He smirks, reaching for my leg. He squeezes it lightly and I cry quietly like a kicked dog. His hand isn't too hot, yet still threatening. I can feel it leaving scorched marks, even if I cannot lift my head to look. The straps around me make everything worse, making me have to bare Mavens presence. It seems to pleasure him, seeing me strapped down and helpless.

But right now, I need to worry about what they injected me with. Or if they let Kilorn go. Anything but the pain I feel in my leg as Maven runs his hand up, going higher and higher.

"Stop" I whimper as he goes to high up my leg. He disobeys, doing as he pleases. This is too much, even for Maven, as I start to shriek. I yell and make noises, the only thing I can do to make him stop. It only makes him go further up my body, feeling every detail. Finally, his fingers land on my neck, his eyes, her eyes, peering down at mine. His hands close and my neck in a choke as I grasp for air.

"You will never," his other hand gently brushes my hair behind my ear "never leave me again. Because you, Mare Barrow, are mine." With that, he leaves, leaving something on my chest.

Gwen, the woman in white, returns. She unstraps the strap around my chest and shoulders, allowing me to sit up. Yet my legs are still locked. I look down at my lap where Maven left me an object. A silver colour of his blood earring.


	8. Sorry I messed up!

**ok so I made a huge mistake by accidentally posting the wrong chapter! I completely skipped a chapter so sorry about that!**


	9. A man of his words

Days have passed. Each night, when he thinks I am asleep, he will slip into the room. First he will stroke my hair gently, before moving to take a seat to the right side of my bed. Tonight was different though.

He came in silently, his hair shining bright in the dark. This time, he has a candle with him and he lights it up, placing it along my bedside.

"You must be cold in here." He murmurs just loud enough for me to hear. He sits in his chair, shifting every few seconds. Finally he gets up, and unstraps the final straps holding my legs done. I still cannot get up because he believes I am asleep.

Like always, he eyes the earring he gave me that sits in the corner of the room. It is collecting dust now. He sighs.

"It's not nice to pretend your asleep in the face of royalty" A chill runs down my spine as I have no choice but to sit up. He smirks, watching me stare at my now free legs.

"Tempting." He smirks at me, wanting me to get up and walk around. I don't do as he wishes. The last thing I want right now is to please him. Instead, I turn my head to the right, attempting to escape his gaze.

"Is Kilorn alright?"

"The fisher boy is fine. As a part of the deal, he was freely let go." I can feel his smile now. "I am a man of my word." He waits silently for me to answer.

"You are a man of your word." I silently repeat. He smirks, content with my answer.

"When I want to be." He's standing up now, walking closer. I keep my gaze upon the other wall, away from him.

"When you want to be" it comes out so faint, I'm surprised Maven heard me. He grips my jaw, making my turn to face him. His smile is malicious. His hair is messy and devilish reminding me of my old Maven. "You promised to keep me well taken care of." I say because I know the thoughts happening in his twisted brain.

"I am a man of my word, when I WANT to be." He emphasizes on the word. All the same, he backs down a bit, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"It's dull in here." I've already remarked that. Now Maven is just pointing out the obvious. He nods his head to himself, giving me a sly smile before leaving. Of course, when I think he is about to leave, he smiles once more, taking out another needle from his pocket.

Now with my legs free, I try to resist but it doesn't help. I can barely feel my legs. He ocomes closer, slowly just to taunt me.

"Don't think after running away from me, you will go unpunished dear. But for now Mare, I shall show you some mercy." Grabs my arms as I try to squirm free. This makes him chuckle. "That won't help. Let us just be done with this already." He inserts the needle, and with dreaded eyes I watch the unknown fluid go into my body. My eyes get droopy as my eyes go out of focus. Everything goes black.


	10. Maven

_**sorry guys I'm so bad at doing his POV because I feel like Maven is such a complicated and broken character. So dang Victoria how do you do it!**_

 **Maven**

I won't make the same mistake as last time. Nobody will know that Mare is here. Except for close advisors and such.

Gwen, Mares personal doctor came in after I injected her. I throw the needle at her, and she catches it safely before disposing of it.

"How are the other immunization going?" I ask her as I dust myself off.

Gwen talks as she looks at the documents she has of Mare on her clipboard.

"Miss Barrow is too resistant. I've had to skip a few needle because I couldn't get them in the right spots. The GythY therapy is going alright."

GythY. A new therapy made for Mare to help erase some memorize. And with Gwen, an excellent memory whisperer, we will erase Mares thoughts on Cal in no time. The injections just help her stay calm, help relieve pain and help the process of memory removal. Not to mention the back up plan I have in store for her. I dismiss Gwen, watching Mares body.

Even with some sleep fluid in her body, she still seems in distress in her sleep. She whines quietly to herself.

I replay the moment Mare tried to get out of bed but her legs couldn't seem to work. Priceless. I'm merely just teaching her the consequences of leaving me.

I sigh, picking up her restless body then going through the door through a secret tunnel. It splits into two ways. One way to Gwens secret office, one to my chambers. I head over to my chambers.

It would be better for her to stay here. Last time when she was deep in the cells, out of my sight I couldn't bare it. Now, with her in my chambers she shall always be here with me.

I lay her down in the corner where there is already a small human sized cage. It's not too bad, saying at least it has a comfy mattress and is the size of my bed. Next to it, is a small table where she will have her meals . Beside it is a pole where she will be chained to. I attached the chain to her foot so she can only move around her cage and about 2 meters outside of it. It all looks perfect as I take a seat on my bed. Now every night I will be able to see her, sitting in the corner of my room. And this time, she will never leave.


	11. Never again

**Let me just clear up some confusion here**

 **mare does not know for sure if Maven has been drugging her, but after she was injected with some many needles, she had the right to be suspicious.**

 **Gyth is something Maven has been working on with a whisperer (his cousin) Gwen Merandus. It is a top secret project. Gwen specializes in memories. so with the help of drugs like Gyth Mares body slows down making it easier for Gwen to change her memories**

 **hope this cleared up some confusion!**

I wake up from my nightmares with a silent stone chain to my foot. Around my wrist are bracelets of silent stone. They are thinner than last time but just enough to restrict my lightning. I scowl at Maven who looks content on his bed.

He strides over to me.

"Don't be so glum, Mare. I'm just doing us a favour." At this, i growl at him. He shushes me.

"I've finally won this little war."

"The Scarlet guard is still going to get you." He chuckles.

"I mean the war between me and Cal. I have finally got you. I've won."

I've had enough and scream at him.

"That's it! Im just a toy for you both to pass around?!" Tears are threatening to fall down my face.

"No, Mare. You are a prize. A prize that I've won." I nearly jump back as he pushes strands of hair behind my ears.

His face turns serious, as he straightens his back.

"Don't think what you did will go unpunished Mare. Keep in mind that, everyday at," he points to a small clock above my cage, "9, 12 and 6 you will be served food. At 10 o'clock during the night you will be put in your cage. And you will," He bends down to get to eye level with me, "you will obey me. Or else." I glare at him as he leaves his chambers leaving me alone to cry.

About an hour passes as my tears have long dried. Now I study the chain around my ankle, checking to see any possible way I could get out. The pole it is attached to is sturdy. It's too secure to pull out with my bare hands. And even if I managed to get it off, I still have silent stone on my wrists and ankles. I lay down on the cold floor next to the table, curling up into a ball.

No. Not again. I think to myself. I will not let Maven win.


	12. I miss you

Mare

He slips into his room later than the past few days, his eyes grazing over my body that lies flat on the ground in an attempt to sleep. He scoffs at me, frustrated that I wont sleep in my cage and the matress he set inside. I refuse to take any luxury from him. Instead pf focusing on his footsteps that come closer with every passing momment, I countmy heart beats and how many will pass yntil he reaches me. My back is turned to him as i begin to count. I reach five heartbeats when he reaches towards my chain attached to my foot, revealinga shimmeringkey that glows inthe moonlight. With a click, the chain falls free from my leg and I have the sudden urge to run even though my legs are still druged, unable to move.

Unlike usual, i dont hear him smirk at my feeble escape plans, but gently lifts me, his fingers gripping around my hip. I close my eyes tighter, willinging myself to fall into oblivion. His hand are far more calloused than I remember, his breath shallow.

For a momment, I feel at peace, safe in his hands that wrap around me in warmth- No.

i get angry at myself for having such thoughts, but the closer Maven carries me to his bed, the farther my anger slips away and thoughts of peace surrond me. I bury my head in his chest, feeling the soft silk shirt he is wearing. Aunlight begins to peak through the curtains making me realize that it is around 6am, i wonder where he has been all night. Its been at least 4 months i captivity off him, i realise i feel so lonely.

i bury my head deeper in him like i can dissapear from the world and sob quietly. I feel my tears stain his shirt and i feel him set medown on his bed, his grip never faltering, never letting me go. He lies next to me as i curl up in a ball, my head stuffed against him in attempt to stiffle tears. For a second the old Maven is back and I cant help the words that pour out of me.

"i miss-" i cant speak right with the flowing tears but Maven waits patiently for me to finish. I speak the words into his chest, muffling them as he puts his hands in mine, holding them with a gentle pressure.

"I miss my family,"

"i know" he speaks soflty against my hair.

"i miss, you" he shifts a little, leaning in closer to me, putting me in a hug.

"do you really, Mare?" He sounds like he suspects this is another scheme im pulling up.

"I want my old Maven back" he kisses my hair gently.

"im right here." For all its owrth, i pretend that its truly him, but i cant help but feel a longin for Cal as well.


	13. Dreams and Reality

The sun drips through the window lazily, barely reaching my eyes and stopping short my legs. Even with sunlight on my body, i shiver, instinctively pulling the blankets closer around me. While I do, my hand scrapes my leg slightly and I feel a pang of longing for the freedom to use my legs again.

It takes me a few moments to realize where I am. I glance around, my eyes resting on my cage and chain which are empty. Mavens bed is soft and I wish to sink into it, but being ontop of it reminds me of the night before and the foolish wishes I said to Maven before I dozed off.

 _I miss you._

 _Im right here._

The previous night plays out in my head.

 _i hugged him tightly, as he returned the gesture, more fiercly than I had._

 _"Its not you, is it though?"My mind was slow, and I couldnt think straight. Not with the sudden longing for Maven and my sleepy head. His hand moved to my cheek, pulling me back from my chest so I could look up at him._

 _His eyes gleamed an icy blue like tears were on the edge. Or maybe his eyes were always this glassy. I reached up to touch him, to see if he felt as cold as he looked. I shudder slightly as I do. He cups my jaw once again, this time more gently._

 _" Its me." He answers. I want to cry again._

 _"Youre not real. Your a dream." I said what I wished for. In response, he took my hands in his, rubbing the back with his thumb._

 _"Do I feel real." I lean into him as of to answer his question. "You dont feel real to me, Mare." I like the way he says my name, as if im the answer to his questions._

 _"I want this to be real." In a way I do. I really do._

 _"lets make it." His voice turns cold and my Mavenslips away from me, returning to this monster. I flinch away from him, and he senses it, his voice turning soft once more. "Dont leave me again." I put my head next to his chest, listening and waiting to see if he has a heartbeat. I hear it and close my eyes._

 _"When have I ever?" He says something back to me but it slips away as I fall into a dreamless sleep._

I close my eyes, hoping it was all a dream, but when I open them I still lay across the bed. I sit up, and watch the bathroom door open with a click.

I feel my world fall apart nad come back together at the site of him, his clothes are loose as he ruffles a pale hand through his damp hair. His hsirt is untucked, he bares no crown and I see the boy who held me tight when I was Mareena.

He smiles crookedly, something off about it, like a picture hanging slightly crooked on a wall. I jump up a little when he takes a seat at the foot of the bed and imagine that this is all a dream. But its not.

It feels real. He feels real


	14. Thoughts

His eyes find mine slowly, as he takes his time looking at me laying in bed, the blanket pulled close as I clutch it. For some reason im nervous. I dont feel scared at the monstrous boy who has damaged me in so many ways.

I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding, along with the blanket. When his eyes do reach mine, his smile returns once more and it urges me to scramble around a bit. He dosent get up.

"You looked peaceful Mare, go back to sleep" It sounds more like an order but my feet stay planted. He turns his back facing me, and begins to put on some shoes. I could strangle him right now, his back turned. I already feel my fingers wrapping around the fragile flesh, squeezing, not hearing his pleas. I hate myself for doing what K do next.

I cross around the bed, stugling with my drugged legs, and take a seat next to him. His eyes dont leave the shoes hes putting on, but I see a bit of surprise. I fumble around with the hem of my shirt, waiting for one of us to say something. When i do, get washed over with an overwhelming tiredness.

"Where were you last night?" My voice is surpisingly steadier than i hoped it would be.

"Missed me, did you?" He chuckles softly, barely audible and a blush creeps up my neck.

"No, but confused about last night." I didnt want to bring it up. I remember my slurred thoughts. "Did you drug me?!" And now it all makes sense off how I so freely spoke my mind.

"You werent sleeping right for the past few nights. I needed to do it to take care of you." He turns to face me, with deep caring in his eyes. I dont believe it. I dont want to at least.

"so now you care about my health, huh!?" I didnt realize my voice was rizing. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off easily. "Can I take a shower?" For an answer, he picks me up and strolls towards the bathroom and I blush slightly.

"Ill fetch a maid to help you." He closes the door. Its unlocked but i cant reach it from where he put me, sitting on the edge of the tub. I dont wait. I take of my clothes and run a warm bath and sink in, letting my thoughts clear.


	15. Punisments

My eyes are closed when the door opens and I am greeted by the same maid from before. She seems surpirsed by the little gasps she make that im already in the tub. "Im fine" I murmur, my eyelid half shut. She nods her head, collects my clothes and walks out. She returns a few minutes later with bath salts, and without me saying so, pours in different scents until the water turns a purple. Like my lightning. I instantly remeber the shade, the power, the destruction of this one color that connects me to my power.

"Who poicked out these bath salts?"

"King Maven" she softly hums, her voice carrying me over like a wave, drowning me in the water. I freeze slightly and I ask to be left alone. Before goes, she lays out a box near by, saying there are fresh clothes and a towel leaves the room, finaly locking the door behind her as I watch the purple water swirl around in the bath.

Maven told me hed punish me.

Maybe he meant in small ways that would hurt the most. I twist my fingers around, willing lightning to spill out of them. Nothing happens as I sigh and hoist my body out of the tub. My arms wobble as they grip the sides and pull me upright so I sit on the edge of the tub. My legs still have slight muscle in them, stretching up. My arms, not so much. My skin is surprisingly soft.

I dry off my skin with towels hung beside the tub. Each one is marked with an embroidered cursive _M._

I look around a bit. The wall next to the tub is filled with conditionners, shampoos and many more vials with vibrant salts and liquids. I find one reading lotion, not caring if its Mavens, and massage it into my skin. It smells of lavender.

I reach the for the box, nearly falling of the tub before I seize it. Lifting the cover, it dosent surprise me to find an elegant summer dress made of a fine silk. The colors are of a pale blue, going down the loose bodice before shifting into a blue of ice. A blue of Mavens eyes. I shudder, feeling the coldness, before slipping the dress on. I search the box for long pants but find only underwear and more towels.

I hurl the box across the bathroom, frustrated before putting on the underwear With great difficulty. I drain the tub and look down. Thhe dress ends above my knees, showing off my small legs. Ive never worn anything this short. I attempt to pull the dress down, but it only springs back up each time.

The hem is embroidered with flowers that loop into each other, the back dipping down, revealing half my back. The front is more modest, but slips down slightly, showing off the M on my collerbone. I trace my fingers through it, memories rushing back in but this time they are faded.

i call the maid back as she helps me into a chair next to Mavens bed. The chain next to my cabe is gone. Mavens sees no need for one if my legs are paralyzed. I grunt, when i spot a book on the sidetable. Having nothing else to do, I have a maid wrap my legs with a blanket, my sholders too, to hide my skin. I flip the book open to find it is one of Julians. No wonder Maven would leave books out so openly if I werent going to read them.

i flip the page softly, beginning to read.


	16. WAR STORM UPDATE

Hey guys!

i have not updated i a few days so sorry about that! The reason being is because I have been reading war storm!

SPOILERS FOR WAR STORM AHEAD!

Even 5ough i love aveyard and the series, and knew it wasnt going to happen, a smile part of me wishes maven ended up with mare. So im going to continue to write this fanfic and perhaps start another one aswell about what happens after war storm.

So no worries, im going to continue this fanfic!

i would also like to thank everyone who has been following or favorting this and especially those who leave reviews! Please keep leaving some so I can coordinate and change the story a bit so you guys are satisfied! Thanks!


	17. Scarlet tears

The pages feel as though they may crumble beneath my fingers. My calloused thumb traces over the first page, the paper ruffling underneath. The edges have yellowed, the ink fading, the spine cracked down the middle showing how many times this book has been opened.

The front reads

 _Property of Julian Jacos_

I stumble across the words, hungry to read. The book concentrates itself on the history of Norta, the past rulers and family. It is a book about the Calore family tree, and I barely pay interest to read it. I cant help but flick through the pages, though, hoping to see something of Julian, not Maven. Not the Calores.

A tinge if regret forms thinking about Cal, the way we split off, arguing about the crown. Heat rises to my cheek, thinking how Kilorn and the others could have just handed me off to Maven because of some poison. Wouldnt it be better to have found the other scarlet guard members and a healer from them before givin me off to him.

But I cant help but see the logic. They didnt want me to die. But this suffering is worse.

 _No its not._ A small voice creeps up in my head. _Maven has barely done anything to hurt you. Barely._ I shudder. The first few nights were the worst, but compared to my last captivity here, its not as bad. I shake off these silly thoughts. Maven is going to do worse. Hes just waiting, taunting me.

I slam the book shut, harder than I meant to, and let it drop onto the side table. I play around with a loose stich on my dress, fiddling around the hem with it. I beneath the blanket, I can feel the brand smarting, sparking up like my lightning, I cant help but put my hand to it, hoping to keep some lightning for myself. Nothing happens.

I drop my hand down not wanting to touch the brand anymore. Never. With a fierce new anger I. Law at it, scraping at the skin before it bleeds viciously underneath my fingernails, hoping to peel the brand away like a sticker, i see a bit of bone now, but I ignore the pain befor Maven storms into the room, his boots clicking heavily on the wood. Slamming the door behind him, he seizes my wrists, twsting me around until I can no longer claw at myself,p. I take my aim at him instead, but he hold my arms tights, switling around me, taking breaths,

"Breathe, Mare" When I comply, the pain on my collerbone catches up with me, stinging sharply. I dare not whimper, not infront off him but tears sting at my side before they begin to fall like the dripping scarlet blood from the brand.


	18. Im coming home

I breathe. I breathe and soak in all the pain surrounding me, taunting me. With fierce cry inside me, I twist. Hiswrists move around my body, struggling to keep up with the force as I pull free and kick him in his shins. On the streets, we were never taughts to fight fair. I dont bother learning now. Maven grabs his shin in pain before I elbow his back causing him to stumble down.

I don't spare a moment. The knife is in my hand and I'm running. The dress is billowing behind me and my blood rushes inside my head, canceling out any sound. Dully, I hear heavy footsteps behind me. I don't care if they are his or a sentry. It wont matter anymore because everything blends together now. My eyes are glassy and when I squeeze, the colors and sharp lines of the hall meddle together into a fuzzy gray.

My eyes drip and the blood of my collarbone is searing. More footsteps sound behind me, mixing in with the heavy beat of my heart.

I breathe.

I breathe and I think and I imagine. Everyone back home. Bree waiting for me with a garden full of blossoming flowers. Tramy, his arms open wide as if waiting for me to leap into his arms. Mom yelling at me with tears and her eyes to hurry and come home. Dad sitting at the table. History weaving thorough his eyes for all hes seen. Gisa. Her hand, her delicately beautiful hand waiting out for me to reach. Kilorn and Farley and the Scarlet Guard,chastising me for being gone so long.

"I'm coming home." I whisper, hopping the gush of air heaving around me will carry my message.

"Please," I beg, barely audible with the gasps of my sobs.

"I want to come home."

Its so quiet Im not sure if I truly spoke. I want to tell them all I love them. To wait for me.

Their faces gray out and fade like sand in the wind and the only thing left is my rushing scarlet blood begging me to get out. With a scream, I lunge myself down the hall and through a window.


	19. I can see them

Shards skitter around me when my feet land with a thud. For once, the floor beneath em feels right. I don't bother a glance back with the yell of men coming from behind me and the burst of fire they touches my sides. The fire sears and I let out a scream but don't hesitate. Don't hesitate to level my breathing and put my pain aside and run.

Needles once used to pierce Shade fly by me, aiming for my legs. Once catches and I can feel the blood trickle out. It feels warm and familiar.

Its too easy. No one is attacking.

A hot burst of fire files out in front of me. I stop dead, beads of sweat growing on my forehead and down my back

When he steps forward from the flames, anger and disappointment and sorrow cross his face in thousands of shadows.

"I'm not ready." I drawl, the blade swing in between m hands. I didn't realize how carelessly I'd said it until his mask of anger slid and fear washed through,

"Mare, wai-" His arm reached out for me. All I see is Gisa reaching her careful hand out for me. The Kilorn, Farley, My parents adn brothers. Cal. His face is blurry, too unfamiliar. And then Shade. His hand is as golden as its ever been and his honey colored eyes seemed to sing to me. I reached out, not realizing it was Mavens hand I took. Shades hand was cold. I knew this wasn't the way to reach him.

"I'm coming home." I whispered so faint like the words might break.

And plunged the dagger towards my heart.


End file.
